


Breakable

by crumplehornedsnorkack



Series: Fic a day in May [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplehornedsnorkack/pseuds/crumplehornedsnorkack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has always been good at breaking things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

Mickey was exceptionally good at breaking things. 

He broke his first bone when he was six years old. The bone in question belonged to Johnny Greyson, a neighborhood kid would had decided it would be a good idea to steal Mickey’s juice box when he was in the bathroom. When Mickey came back from the bathroom to see Johnny holding his juice, he broke the kid’s arm. Let him try stealing from a Milkovich while his arms in a sling. 

Mickey broke his second and third bones when Johnny’s dad came after him. Cracked two knuckles punching the guy square in the face. His dad had taken him out for ice cream and told him how proud he was of Mickey. 

Honestly, Mickey would have been happier with a trip to the emergency room. 

When he was twelve, Mickey broke his mother’s vase it a fit of rage. It was one of the only things left of hers. It had been beautiful. Then it was just shattered shards. Fractured blue and white pattern, splattered with red from his bleeding knuckles. He didn’t even know why he’d done it. 

That was a lie. Mickey knew exactly why he had done it. It had been all Phillip White’s fault. That stupid fag. He’d gotten Mickey high, all blissed out and relaxed, and then the motherfucker had kissed him. Kissed him! Like that was somehow okay. Like that was a thing guys were allowed to do in this neighborhood. Like it was something Mickey would want. 

Mickey broke four of Phillip White’s teeth trying to convince himself he didn’t want to do it again. 

After Ian left for the army, Mickey broke everything he could get his hands on, including other people. He smashed bottles and mugs. He slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror. He broke into some idiot’s house and smashed all the furniture, and then when the idiot came home, he broke him too. Put the guy in the hospital for no other reason than because he could. He smashed the windows out of cars with the same fucking tire iron that had started everything. 

None of it helped. None of it fixed the fact that Mickey had broken himself. He had smashed his own heart, because he was too much of a coward to admit how he felt. 

Mickey had spent his life breaking things. He didn’t know if he was capable of not breaking everything he touched. But he was going to have to learn. For Ian. For them. He would learn how to keep things from falling apart; he would keep them safe and whole. 

Ian has been in bed for almost a week, still and unresponsive, when suddenly he grabed Mickey’s hand. His hold was weak, and it looked like it was costing him all his remaining energy.

“Don’t let me break, Mickey. Please. Just don’t let me break.” They were the first words Ian has spoken in what felt like forever. 

Mickey leaned over Ian, smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead, “Never, Ian. I’m gonna keep you safe. I promise I won’t let you break.”

Mickey had always been good at breaking things, but as he held Ian’s hand, he promised himself, for once, he would learn how to put things back together.


End file.
